Blink of an Eye
by bumblebyiscanon
Summary: As I stood on the stage, I knew my true purpose was to become a huntress. And that's when I noticed. Her.
1. Chapter 1

**Blake's Diary**

Yesterday evening, all chaos erupted when it was time to group the students. Watching students be called up, name by name, was terrifying. Eventually, Professor Ozpin called us. "And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." My heartbeat quickened. As I stood on the stage, I knew my true purpose was to become a huntress. And that's when I noticed. Her. Running up to congratulate her little sister, Yang Xiao Long. I realized in the blink of an eye that I had developed feelings for her. There was something about her, some unknown flame, that I needed. I need that flame. I didn't see it when she was yelling at Weiss, but I see it now. Hiding in the corner of the dorms, I sit and I write, watching her.

Waking up after a rough night, I see Yang standing, carrying a random selection of items. Quickly changing into my uniform and readjusting my bow, I stand next to her, smelling that sweet scent of burning oak. This brings back pleasant memories from home, or as many call it, Menagerie. But they can't know that. I hold up a dusty suitcase, trying to distract myself from this. "We still have to unpack… And clean," I reminded Weiss as Ruby woke her up. The suitcase I was holding unclipped, and everything spilled onto the floor, causing even more of a mess. Smooth, Belladonna. Smooth. I vaguely remember Yang looking over at me with those mesmerizing eyes, an expressionless look on her face, as she leaped out of the way when a wave of belongings covered the carpet.

"ALRIGHT! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission." Ruby stated, standing in front of the door. "BANZAI!" she exclaimed. No matter how unnecessary as it seemed, Yang looked excited again, so I might as well. "BANZAI!" Yang and I exclaimed, popping up behind her. I couldn't tell if we were in sync or if it was just a coincidence. Weiss just sighed as we began preparing our dorm. As I placed books on the shelf, I realized that I was holding _Ninjas of Love_. Thinking quick, I shrunk into the shadows, hoping no one would ever find it.

I looked across the room at Yang hanging up a poster. Squinting to see, I recognized that the poster was for "The Achieve Men." Oh god. She's a fangirl. Standing on the bookshelf, Ruby cut the curtain clean in half with her scythe, Crescent Rose. That dopey grin meant she thought we were doing a good job. Weiss looked so frustrated with our actions, and tried hanging up a painting to soothe the pain. I felt sympathy, but it was overwhelmed when Yang stood next to me, admiring the room. I hoped she wouldn't notice me staring as excitement radiated off of her. That's when she looked over at me, face as plain as possible. _Look away, LOOK AWAY!_ my mind shouted as I casually glanced over at _Ninjas of Love_ , still hiding under the pile of beds we moved to the center of the room. Oh. I should move that.

As Weiss claims that we should put bunk beds to a vote, I smile and make a thumbs up, hoping that Yang would do the same. As we stacked beds on top of one another, I just hoped I would be bottom bunk. I don't care what stereotypes say, just let me tell you, cats don't always land on their feet.

My heart stopped as Yang stepped up to the end of the bed, and started climbing to the top. Not only is she on the bed above me, but I had a close up of her perfect self as she reached for the top of the panel. Hearing the bed creak above me as she moved her poster made me uneasy, so I sat on the corner of the bed, closest to the back wall, hearing her hum to a rhythm I had never heard before. All of a sudden, a loud thud echoed around the room as Yang fell off the bed onto mine. Smiling with that seductive smile of hers, and the butterflies I was trying to hide turned into a zoo as she winked at me before she turned around, stood up, and walked over to Ruby and Weiss's half of the room, making small talk and acting as if nothing happened. As she talked, her amethyst eyes glowed and sparkled like stars, mesmerizing and beautiful.

Snapping back to reality, I realized Ruby was mid-sentence. "..have a few classes together. Today at 9:00 we've gotta be.." Weiss interrupts her, "What? Did you say 9 o'clock!? It's 8:55 you dunce!" Racing out the door, team JNPR followed quickly behind, and we knew our journey had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the long wait!**

 **Since there are two authors writing this, one does Blake's POV & the other does Yang's (just saying that so you can prepare yourselves for the change of writing styles). This chapter is a little longer, but this is our first time writing fanfiction so it's still short. Reviews are appreciated & encouraged :) Enjoy!**

 **Yang's POV**

Just barely making it on time for Professor Port's class, I took a seat next to Weiss and Blake. Ruby was snoring softly next to Weiss. Right as Professor Port laughed at his own joke, Ruby jolted awake again. The class fell into an unbearable silence. I sneak a glance at the clock on the wall, 30 minutes left. I count the seconds ticking by on the clock as Professor Port continues teaching. _30 minutes, that's only.. 3 sets of 10 minutes. I just have to get through 10 minutes 3 times._

"Huntsmen, Huntresses." Professor clicks his tongue and stares at me, and I roll my eyes. "Uhh.."

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves," he continued. "From what you ask? Why… the very world!" The class was silent again.

"EYYYY-yEAH!" a student in the back called out. Everyone looked back at him, either trying not to laugh or trying not to cringe from the lack of a response. Professor Port continued on rambling, but only Weiss and Blake were paying attention. Blake. She surely is an interesting teammate.

"A tale of a young, handsome man," the professor said. "Me."

Ruby scribbles on a piece of paper meant for notes. After a while, she holds up the piece of paper, sticking out her tongue for dramatic effect. She drew a round, fat Professor Port, who was apparently stinky since he had squiggly lines drawn off of him. I slam my fist down on the desk lightly and try my hardest to keep quiet. Ruby laughs at her own drawing, and eventually I can't help but burst out laughing as well. Weiss glares at Ruby, and Blake glances at me with an unreadable expression on her face. She wasn't laughing, but she looked like she was happy.

Professor Port cleared his throat and scowled at us. Ruby and I stopped laughing.

 _Damn,_ I thought, _he sure is intent on keeping us bored for the entire class period._

"The moral of this story?" he asked when he finished his story. "A true huntsman must be honorable…"

I zoned out, suddenly too entranced in my own thoughts to hear a word the professor was saying. If all we were doing in Beacon was staying in class, this would be a long year. When would the exciting stuff happen? Suddenly, Weiss shot her hand up and shouted, "I do sir!" What were we doing again? Professor Port beckoned her forward. He gave her time to change out of her uniform and into her combat clothes.

 _Who fights in a_ skirt? I wondered.

"Gooo Weiss!" I said, fist bumping the air while still having no clue what was going on.

"Fight well!" Blake said, waving around a flag that said "RWBY." I decided to ask her where she got it later. It certainly was adorable.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby called out excitedly.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus," Weiss lashed out.

I immediately stopped smiling. How dare she yell at Ruby? What's her problem? Ruby murmured a sorry, looking utterly guilty. Weiss needed to control her temper. The professor unleashed a boar-like Grimm for Weiss to battle. I half paid attention and half let my thoughts wander. Ruby seemed to be unable to take her eyes off her icy teammate, watching her every move.

"Weiss, go for it's…"

I look over at Blake, who was reviewing notes she took during the lesson. Her eyes were clouded, and I knew she wasn't reading notes. What was on this quiet girl's mind?

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled at Ruby.

Ruby shuts up, her puppy dog eyes filling with tears. Blake looks up at Weiss's outraged tone, and I made a mental note to scold Weiss later. This ice queen needed to be dealt with immediately.

Weiss ended up doing exactly what Ruby had suggested: going for the Grimm's belly.

"Class dismissed."

Weiss narrows her eyes and storms out of the classroom.

Ruby ran after her, and I promised myself to cut off Weiss's tongue if she snapped at Ruby one more time.

"I'm sure Weiss was just having a rough day," Blake said, gathering her books to go to her next class.

"That doesn't give her a reason to yell at Ruby all day," I retort. "Sorry," I add, seeing Blake's hurt expression at my snarky reply. She simply nods and leaves the classroom.

When the day was finally over, I headed to the dorms. Blake was sitting on the edge of her bed, reading a book. I knocked on the door lightly to aware her of my presence, but I had a feeling she already knew I was there. She looked up from her book to greet me with a smile.

"Hello, Yang," she said. She patted the empty space next to her, inviting me to sit there. I obliged, and Blake put down her book. I took a peek at the cover, and was surprised to see the title.

" _Ninjas of Love_ ," I read. "Blake, is that smut?"

Blake blushed as red as a tomato. "What? No, it's just-"

"It is smut!" I exclaim, surprised at Blake's choice of books.

Blake shoved the book under her bed and hid her face, her bow twitching. I must have seen it wrong. A bow can't possibly twitch. Blake notices me staring and she blushes again, scrunching her nose.

"Did your bow twitch?" I ask.

Blake shifted awkwardly. "No," she answers, plain and simple.

Ruby entered the dorm room, collapsing dramatically on Weiss's bed.

"What happened with Weiss?" Blake asked.

Ruby shook her head as if dismissing the question. She yawned, sitting up in Weiss's bed.

"Did you guys do the homework?" Ruby asked. We had homework? Blake nodded as I started shaking my head. Ruby shrugged and said, "Well, a scolding from Professor Port isn't the worst thing that'll happen." I nodded in agreement, but Blake sighed.

"I'm going to sleep," she said, standing up to go to the bathroom.

She came out a moment later, dressed in her pajamas. I look at Ruby, expecting her to go next, but she's already asleep and covered in drool. Blake laughed softly at Ruby's predicament. I rolled my eyes.

10 minutes later, Ruby was fully dressed in her pajamas. She was studying, probably doing the homework she said she wouldn't do. I whispered a goodnight to Blake and climbed my way to the top bunk. Blake whispered goodnight back, and as I closed my eyes for a peaceful slumber, I faintly remembered Blake whispering "I love you."


End file.
